1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand for display devices for use in, for example, mobile devices such as a mobile phone and electronic paper has increased. In a display device, one pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels, each of which emits light of a different color. The single pixel displays various colors by switching on and off display of the sub-pixels. Such display devices have been improved year after year in display properties such as resolution and luminance. However, an increase in the resolution reduces an aperture ratio, and thus increases necessity for an increase in luminance of a backlight to achieve high luminance, which causes a problem of an increase in power consumption of the backlight. To address the problem, there is a technique (such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-33014) in which a white pixel as a fourth sub-pixel is added to the conventional sub-pixels of red, green, and blue. This technique reduces the current value of the backlight because the luminance is increased by the white pixel, and thereby reduces the power consumption.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-44389 (JP-A-2010-44389) discloses a light source local dimming control method for controlling dimming of a light source module including a plurality of light source blocks each having a light source providing light to a corresponding image section, the method comprising: primarily determining duty ratios for a first light source and a second light source by using a first target luminance of a first image section adjacent to the first light source and a second target luminance of a second image section adjacent to the second light source that is next to the first light source, respectively; compensating the primarily determined duty ratios by using a target luminance of the remaining image sections excluding the first image section and the second image section among image sections that receive light from the first light source and the second light source; and driving the first light source and the second light source by using driving signals the primarily determined duty ratios of which are compensated.
When the technology disclosed in JP-A-2010-44389 is used in an edge-lit light source including a plurality of light sources aligned at positions facing a plane of incidence that is at least one side surface of the light guide plate, the luminance distribution of the backlight changes complexly, so that power may be wastefully consumed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for driving a display device that are capable of reducing the power consumption of each light source included in an edge-lit light source, when controlling the luminance independently for each light source.